Twin
by Shika Misoya
Summary: A secret of Haruhi's is revealed... She has a twin... some TamakixHaruhi thrown in sorry to say this fic is on haitus... as in I'm not going to be working on it for a while.
1. secret revealed

A/N: So the new OC in this has the name Akiyo. You'll find out who she is soon enough.

Hunny: What does her name mean?

A/N: Aki means autumn and yo means night. So her name means autumn night!

Chapter 1: secret revealed

"Class, as you may not know we had a student study abroad in Canada. Please welcome back Akiyo." The teacher exclaimed.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Akiyo. Was Akiyo a girl or a boy? The twins sure couldn't tell. "Hey, Haruhi," whispered Hikaru, "Do you know who Akiyo is?"

"Yeah… I'll tell you all later though." Haruhi replied.

Kaoru looked at this mystery person. Akiyo had short brown hair, with the underneath dyed blonde. This spunky kid had hazel eyes and pale skin. _Why does Akiyo look so familiar?_ Kaoru wondered.

Haruhi and Akiyo both walked into the 3rd floor music room. They both sat down and looked at each other.

"So why'd you call an emergency meeting Haruhi. You don't have to be in the host club. We already told the school." Tamaki stated.

A month ago, Tamaki asked Haruhi to go out with him, but this meant the school had to find out she was a girl. The host club ran somewhat, but now it catered to boys and girls.

"I have something to tell you all something… Akiyo looks familiar because she's my twin sister…" Haruhi said.

"We already knew that," stated Kaoru and Hikaru, "Us twins can tell if someone's a twin or not, and your logics all fit the mold. Only twins can tell other twins apart."

Tamaki just stared at the two girls. "Why didn't you tell me?" was all he could say.

"People, can I say something?" Akiyo inquired.

Kyouya nodded and smiled. This was getting pretty interesting.

"I told Haruhi not to tell anyone. She really missed me while I was in Canada, and not thinking about me made it easier for her." Akiyo stated smoothly.

"Akiyo, not to sound rude, but if you and Haruhi are commoners, then how could you afford studying abroad." Tamaki interrogated.

"Well… I was singing on a bus and a lady who Haruhi told me is Hikaru and Kaoru's mother, heard me. She was having a party and wanted me to sing at it. I could speak English fluently so she asked me to sing in English. Tamaki's father was there and asked me if I would like to study abroad in the Ouran English program. He paid for it for me. I was told if I went I would be a good asset to the school and that I could be a 'special' exception. Haruhi was asked to be a scholarship student here a few days later." Akiyo explained.

"Now I know where I saw you before!" Exclaimed Kaoru. "You have such a pretty singing voice!"

After a few more laughs, everyone left the music room except for Haruhi and Tamaki. Tamaki looked over at Haruhi and quickly looked away.

"A-are you mad at me Tamaki?" Haruhi asked.

"No, just disappointed you didn't tell me you had a twin. I don't want you to hide anything Haruhi." He said.

Tamaki walked over closer to Haruhi and hugged her. "Please, let me know about everything. Don't make it so I only find out by accident." Tamaki whispered

"Okay, from now on we tell each other everything."

A/N: So what'd you think! I had to add some Haruhi x Tamaki in there.

Kaoru: Will I be put in a pairing?

A/N: Probably…. I might just make a lot of OCs to pair the entire host club with.

Hunny: As long as she likes cake, I'm fine.

Tamaki: YAY! I got to hug Haruhi!

A/N: Please comment! I wanna know what you think! =D


	2. triple date?

A/N: NEXT CHAPTER!!!

Kyouya: I better get more lines.

A/N: sorry 'bout that… I just couldn't find anywhere for you to talk.

Akiyo: Can I get to be a little more spunky.

A/N: No worries Akiyo… I based you after my self so you will get spunkier.

Chapter 2: triple date?

After finding out about Akiyo, the Host Club met more frequently.

It was a little boring until, one day…

"GUESS WHAT!" Akiyo yelled.

"What is it? Do you honestly have to yell?" Haruhi complained.

"There's a theme park opening tomorrow! We should all go!"

The members all looked around at each other, then their eyes all fixed on Kyouya. "Fine. We'll go to this theme park." Kyouya stated.

"What's it called?" Hikaru pondered.

"Haruhi! It can be a date!" Tamaki said enthusiastically.

"Okay!" agreed Haruhi.

"Can w-we make it… a double date?" Kaoru asked, while blushing.

Akiyo looked at Kaoru. His face was really red and he wouldn't make eye contact with her. "I'll go with you Kaoru." Akiyo replied.

Kaoru smiled and saw Akiyo blush. Was he weird for thinking she was even cuter than Haruhi? He pulled Akiyo aside when they got outside. "Can we walk for a minute?" He asked

"Sure…"

Kaoru led her over to the area by the cherry trees. It was in full bloom and covered in blossoms. The perfect moment. "Akiyo…. I think I l-like you…a lot." Kaoru stammered.

Akiyo blushed and looked away. How could she tell him she felt the same way.

Akiyo simply nodded and muttered, "I like you too."

Kaoru pulled her close to him and hugged her. Akiyo was shocked at first but grabbed onto him. He felt so warm against the cool, spring breeze.

Haruhi walked by and smiled. It seemed that Akiyo wouldn't be as lonely anymore.

At the same time elsewhere….

Hikaru ran down the stairs and looked out the window. He was really happy to see Akiyo and Kaoru hugging. It all worked out. He strolled down the hall slowly. Might as well give them some time alone.

He turned the corner and saw a girl being bullied. She was being punched in the face, while the other girls tormented her. "STOP IT!" Hikaru yelled.

The girls immediately stopped and ran off. The girl being bullied burst into tears.

"Are you okay? What's your name?" Hikaru asked.

"My name i-is Kizunamida. Kizunamida Aozora. Those g-girls have b-b-been bullying me for years and you're the first one to stop them."

"Well, Aozora-chan, I just couldn't stand to see a pretty girl like you being harassed." Hikaru stated.

Then he realized she was pretty. She had Shoulder-length black hair, and grey eyes. She was petite and had dimples that made her look like she was always smiling. Hikaru began talking before he realized it.

"Would you like to go to a new theme park with me and the rest of the former Host Club this weekend?" Hikaru blurted.

"Sure… It's a date."

It seemed like all the host club boys were falling in love.

Aozora: So what does my name mean anyway?

A/N: Well, Aozora means blues sky, and Kizunamida is a combination of kizu, which means hurt and namida which means tears. It fits well.

Kyouya: It seems you need to make 3 more OCs so the rest of us can be in a relationship.

A/N: Fine…. I'll make some more OCs…

Mori: Can mine have red hair…

A/N: WHOA!!! MORI TALKED! In that case sure. Red hair it is.


End file.
